


A Softer 30 Days (And 10 Nights)

by Captain_Rachel



Series: 30 Nights and 10 Days [4]
Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Red Dragon - Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Attempted Murder, Hannibal Being Hannibal, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Rachel/pseuds/Captain_Rachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While writing 30 Nights (And 10 Nights) I've frequently found myself getting inspired and making little comics in the style of the webcomic A Softer World. I've posted those comics below for your enjoyment, in a sorta rough chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Softer 30 Days (And 10 Nights)




End file.
